More Than Beautiful (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: It's Catherine's turn to teach the self-defense class but Danny does a little teaching of his own.
_Mari & Ilna-"We'll be friends forever, won't we Pooh?" Asked Piglet. "Even longer." Pooh answered._

 _Sandy-I wouldn't trade it for anything. Never, no, never. Your friendship is the best present ever."-Tigger_

 _REAL Worlders-_ _"So perhaps the best thing to do is to stop writing Introductions and get on with the book."_

 _Today's Author's Notes brought to you by Winnie the Pooh!_

* * *

 **More Than Beautiful (1/1)**

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **Saturday 10:30 A.M**.

"Did you guys figure something out?" Steve asked as Catherine entered the living room sliding her phone back into her pocket.

It was Catherine's Saturday to teach the self-defense class but they'd received a call the night before from Keilani Okoua, the executive director of the local YWCA, to let them know a broken pipe had caused a minor flood and it would be impossible to get the building cleaned up and ready to go in time for class.

"Yes," she replied triumphantly. "The other YWCAs were booked but Keilani called around was finally able to make arrangements with the Kalihi YMCA to use one of their spaces. She's calling everyone who registered for the class now to let them know."

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great news. I would have hated to have to cancel the class for this month."

"I called Danny to let him know about the change," Catherine said as she double checked the contents of her gym bag. "He said he's picking up Cody and Jadon so I didn't need to call them."

"I think it's great that Cody and Jadon volunteered to help Danny with the paperwork at class every month."

"Me too," Catherine smiled brightly as she zipped her bag. "Karen Summers taught last month and she emailed me afterwards and went on and on about how polite and helpful they were and how nice it is not to have to arrange for volunteers on her own every month."

"Apparently they're making quite a good impression," Steve smiled proudly.

"That they are," Catherine nodded her head in agreement. "And now _I_ better get moving so I'm not late. That wouldn't make a very good impression."

She gave Steve what was intended to be a quick kiss as she passed but her lips couldn't help but linger a few extra seconds.

When she finally pulled back he waggled his eyebrows. "Maybe I'll meet you after class and we can grab something to eat then head back here and find some way to occupy our time all night."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

As she started up the stairs to get ready her tablet, lying on the coffee table, announced an incoming Skype call.

"I wonder who that could be," she said as she reversed direction and headed for the couch. She smiled as she looked at the name of the caller.

"It's Mary."

Steve sat down next to her just in time to see Joanie's smiling face appear on the screen.

"Tank you Unca Steve! Tank you Ann Caf!" the pajama clad toddler said happily.

"You're very welcome, Joanie," Steve smiled, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"You really didn't need to send the leggings express mail," Mary chuckled as she moved into the picture. "In fact she could have gotten along without them until next time we visit."

Steve shrugged. "I remember you saying when she was playing in the shower the purple ones were her favorites so …"

"Puh-ple." Joan squealed. "Pwe-tty."

"Why are the purple leggings your favorite, peanut?" Mary prodded.

"Unca Steve's fav-wite colow," Joan smiled widely. "Ann Caf's pwe-tty undies!"

Steve chuckled. "Did you teach her that, Mare?"

"Nope. She came up with it all on her own." Mary held up her hand. "Scout's honor."

"Pwe-tty dwess. Stowy-time," Joan said in a sing-song voice.

"Miss Lora is reading a princess story at the library next week and Joan wants to wear her flower girl outfit and shoes, along with the purple leggings of course."

"I think that's an excellent idea," Catherine smiled. "Make sure you take lots of pictures."

"She might as well wear the dress a few more times before she grows out of it," Steve added.

"You two know you're not helping, right?"

Catherine grinned. "I have to go get ready to teach a self-defense class. Boris sent over a whole bunch of new pictures from the reception this morning and there are some really good ones of Joan. I'll email them to you later this afternoon."

"Thanks," Mary responded. "Have a good class."

"I'll do my best," Catherine smiled as she headed upstairs and left Steve and Mary to chat.

* * *

 **Kalihi YMCA**

 **11:45 A.M.**

Catherine arrived at the Kalihi YMCA to find Danny, Cody and Jadon getting out of the Camaro, having just arrived themselves. Danny had his cell phone pressed to his ear.

"My mother," he mouthed silently.

Catherine gave him an understanding smile.

"Uh-huh." Danny rolled his eyes. "Uh -huh. Listen, Ma, can we discuss this later," he asked. "Okay, okay, just let me grab a pen."

As he headed inside the boys hung back.

Jadon let out an appreciative whistle. "That is one fine lookin' whip you've got there."

Catherine dropped the keys into her gym bag. "Thanks."

"Someday I'm gonna own a fine ride like that," he said as his eyes swept over the car.

"Keep dreamin'," Cody snorted.

"Thanks for helping out again this month, guys," Catherine said in an attempt to redirect the boys' attention. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Cody smiled. "I like doing it."

"Can't think of a better way to spend a Saturday morning," Jadon grinned, "than in the company of a room full of lovely ladies."

"None of whom are paying attention to you," Cody pointed out.

"Not yet," Jadon acknowledged. "But I'm picking up pointers. Did you notice there were more than a few girls checking out my dancing at the wedding?"

Cody snorted. "I must have missed that."

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to dance with the bride," Jadon grinned.

"I'm sorry about that, too," Catherine smiled affectionately.

"Maybe next time you have a barbecue, if I'm invited of course, we'll put on some music and show them how it's done."

Catherine winked at him as they reached the front doors and he held it open for her with a flourish. "I'll be looking forward to it."

They crossed the busy lobby to where Danny had finished his call and now stood talking to Keilani Okoua and Ken Pekelo, the Kalihi branch manager. Keilani quickly made introductions and Ken extended his hand to Catherine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said. "Keilani has nothing but good things to say about you."

"That's very kind of her," Catherine said. "Thanks so much for making room for us."

"I'm glad I was able to help. We've shuffled some things around and as you can see it's a little chaotic," he indicated the large number of people milling around the lobby. "But we'll get everyone where they belong as quick as we can. We put your class in the auxiliary gymnasium." He pointed to the doors to his left. "I think there should be plenty of room in there."

"Thanks," Catherine smiled. "Maybe if we can get our students inside that'll help clear things up a little."

Catherine turned towards the lobby full of people. "If everyone who's here for the self-defense class could please make their way into the auxiliary gym, we'll get organized."

"Where can I sign up for your class?" a 30-ish man in black shorts and a gray t-shirt asked as he took several swaggering steps towards Catherine.

"It's a _women's_ self-defense class," Catherine answered as she turned to face him directly.

"That's a shame," the man replied. "Maybe you can make an exception."

"No," Catherine said, her tone firm but not combative.

"Do you need any helpers?" a twenty something man with scruffy hair wearing a shirt advertising free mustache rides leered. "I'd volunteer to let you toss me around a little."

"Gee, lucky me," Catherine rolled her eyes as she straightened her back and placed her hands on her hips. "I'll pass."

"You don't know what you're missing," the man persisted.

"Why don't you stop being an idiot?" His friend elbowed him in the ribs.

"You should listen to your friend," Catherine advised.

"Can they not see the rings on her finger?" Cody huffed.

"SuperSEAL would not like this at all." Jadon shook his head ruefully. "Some of those men are looking at Catherine like she's raw meat and they're starving tigers."

"Catherine can handle herself," Danny assured them. "She's not nearly as oblivious to these kinds of thing as Steve is."

"Ignore those jerks," a man carrying a basketball said as he stepped forward. "Where can I get some information about your class? My girlfriend takes night classes at the university and I worry about her walking across campus alone."

Catherine pointed to Keilani. "Talk to Mrs. Okoua. She can give you all the information."

Keilani stepped forward and handed the man a pamphlet with all the details.

"Thanks," he said genuinely. "I might talk to my sister about taking it, too."

"Can I have one of those?" another man asked.

"Me too," several others said as they stepped forward.

"At this rate we may have to add a second class every month," Keilani said.

Catherine smiled as she began to follow the students into the auxiliary gym.

"What if I have a few questions about the whole self-defense thing?" a well-built man who appeared to be in his mid-30's asked. "Could we grab a drink later on and talk about it?"

"No," Catherine said kindly but firmly.

An older gentleman wearing swim trunks with a towel slung around his neck stepped forward. "You're very pretty," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you," Catherine smiled.

"I'm trying to find a nice girl for my grandson. Are you available?"

Catherine held up her hand and showed the man her rings. "Sorry, no."

"Can't blame a grandfather for trying," the man smiled. "Have a good day."

* * *

 **11: 55 A.M.**

Jadon glanced at a group of about ten men standing near the windows on the far side of the room watching the women prepare for class.

"Catherine sure knows how to handle those dudes," he said. "She never even broke a sweat when they was hitting her with their lines."

"Catherine isn't interested in other men," Cody said. "Just like Steve isn't interested in other women."

"I know that," Jadon said. "I'm just sayin' clearly there are some women that fall for those words or those dudes wouldn't run them out when they see a beautiful lady."

"I'll bet Catherine never fell for that kind of stuff," Cody guessed.

"I'll bet you're right," Danny agreed. "But unfortunately All Day J is right too."

Jadon grinned at Danny's use of his nickname. "How so D-dawg?"

"There are too many women who do fall for cheesy lines from guys like that."

"Why?" Cody asked.

"I'm not an expert," Danny answered. "But I would venture to guess it's because they don't respect themselves as much as they should … they don't understand their own worth. They're looking for someone to make them feel good about themselves."

Cody shook his head. "How does that kind of line make anyone feel good about themselves?"

Danny sighed. "When a young girl doesn't get the love and support she needs from friends and family sometimes she goes looking for it elsewhere. Those kinds of guys are very good at spotting a girl who is vulnerable."

Cody noticed the man in the vulgar t-shirt was still watching and glared at him.

"In some cases," Danny continued as he arranged the class paperwork on the table in front of them, "it's because that's what they see all around them. It's how the adults in their lives behave so it's all they know."

Cody looked at the table, taking a second to gather his thoughts, then looked at Danny with such sincerity it almost took the detective's breath away. "I'm really glad Kaitlyn and Casey, and even my mom, have you and Steve and Chin in their lives now.".

"Thanks," Danny said around the lump in his throat. "That means a lot."

"My father," Cody straightened the papers in front of him, then paused to clear his throat before continuing, "he didn't always treat my mom very well."

"I'm sorry, Cody," Danny said quietly. "Sorry that it happened _and_ sorry you had to see it _."_

"Me too," Cody nodded, his voice thick with emotion. "I think … I mean … she knew she deserved better but she was worried about us kids … "

"Your mom did the very best she could," Danny said with utter conviction as he laid his hand on Cody's arm. "And judging by the kids she's raising she did a lot of things right. Even back then."

"I ask her every once in a while if she ever thinks about dating again," Cody managed a small smile. "She always kind of brushes off the question but I really think she's different now. She wouldn't put up with a loser like my dad again."

"I'm sure she wouldn't," Danny said confidently. "But you also need to make sure you look out for your sisters. And help build their self-esteem."

"Is that what you do with Grace?"

"With every breath I take it's what I try to do," Danny replied. "The girls learn a lot from watching your mom, and spending time with Catherine and Kono, but they need positive reinforcement from the men in their lives, too."

"Grace must get a lot of that. She seems pretty tough," Jadon observed. "I don't think she'd fall for any of those lame lines."

"I certainly hope not," Danny smiled proudly. "I dread the day she brings home any boy but when that day finally arrives I want to make sure the one she picks is a good guy who respects her and sees her worth as a person."

"If anybody tried to run that kind of game on Casey or Kaitlyn, Codeman would kick their butts. And I'd be right there behind him to offer the second blow."

"Being protective big brothers is good," Danny nodded and smiled. "But what you want to make sure is that the girls are confident and can handle things on their own when you're not around."

Cody focused all his attention on Danny. "How can I do that?"

"Spend time with them," Danny replied passionately. "Encourage them to pursue things they're interested in and listen when they talk about those things. Be a cheerleader. Make sure they know that trying hard is as important as winning … maybe more important. Show interest in their school work. Make sure they understand their value lies in more than just how they look."

Cody nodded. "I try to do those things. But I can try harder."

"You're an awesome big brother, Cody," Danny assured him. "Just keep doing what you're doing. But if you ever have any questions talk to your mom. And you know Steve, Chin and I are always here for you."

"Thanks," Cody nodded.

"Alright ladies, are we ready to get started?" Catherine smiled from the front of the room. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **2:00 P.M.**

As the class finished up Steve entered the YMCA and walked towards a window where several men were gathered. He sighed loudly when he looked in and saw it was Catherine's class they were so focused on. Something about the looks on their faces told him they had no interest in self-defense, they were just watching the women.

"You should have been here a few minutes ago," one of the men said. "They demonstrated a move to use against multiple attackers. That teacher took down three guys on her own."

Steve watched as Catherine demonstrated a hold for the students. "Sounds impressive."

"And she looked gorgeous the whole time she was doing it," another man chimed in as he elbowed the man beside him. "If you're gonna get a kick somewhere that hurts at least let it be from a woman who looks like that."

"She's beautiful, that's for sure," Steve nodded.

"Don't get too excited," the first man huffed disappointedly. "Apparently she's married. I'll tell you what, her husband is a lucky guy."

"Yes, I am," Steve said.

"Oh … hey … I'm sorry … I didn't mean ..." The man's tone sounded apologetic yet he still looked at Steve with an appraising eye as if trying to decide if he was worthy of Catherine. "You know what, I gotta run. I'm late."

Steve watched the man until he was halfway across the lobby then called after him.

"Hey."

The man turned around nervously.

"Just so you know, beautiful is just a small part of what she is. She's also smart and strong and kind and brave."

The man nodded. "I'm sure she is," as he turned and bolted through the front doors.

Steve looked back through the window and when he saw the women beginning to turn in their paperwork he entered the room.

"How'd it go?" he asked Danny.

"Great! As always," Danny smiled.

"Hey, Steve," Cody said, "I was wondering … what would you think about us setting up a day to spend with just Casey and Kaitlyn. Maybe Danny and Grace."

"What about your wingman?" Jadon asked.

"Fine. You, too"

"Sounds good to me," Steve smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know," Cody said thoughtfully. "I thought we could let them pick."

Steve caught the look on Danny's face over Cody's shoulder. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on but it was clear whatever it was was important to Cody. "Sounds like fun," he said. "Let's make it happen."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
